


Borderline

by ShadeReilly34



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Electra Complex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Non-Explicit, Please Don't Kill Me, Pseudo-Incest, Really BIG Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeReilly34/pseuds/ShadeReilly34
Summary: Life changes, feelings change, in different ways, some darker and unspeakable than others... Some things are better left unsaid. Warning: Controversial subject matters. Steer clear if you don't like cestfics/dark-saccharin fics.





	Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> I present this repulsive idea from my desk of horrors (I mean, my work office). To wash my hands like Pontius Pilate, this was the idea of the person who I'm dedicate this... well, he gave me the precedent, hehehe.
> 
> WARNINGS: There will be NOTHING explicit (You can breathe easy), but perfidiously showed under the carpet (?), courtesy of Negsy (?). Very controversial topic. If you don't like 'cestfics/darkfics, don't worry, go in peace.
> 
> Disclaimer: Darkwing Duck is from Tad Stones and Disney. Don't waste your time sueing me.

_"Every stagnant desire is a poison."_

**André Maurois**

_I_

Life changes, feelings _change_, as a disgustingly cheesy eighties song that she once heard in the Muddlefoots house says... Curiously her neighbors wanted to put similar music back in honor of her when the first anniversary of adoption had arrived, while giving a couple of silly gifts that _'a lady of her age should have'_... but fortunately Drake had avoided all that: This was their day and it was something special, something intimate between them, so he took her with him away from the city with the Ratcatcher. Gosalyn certainly preferred it more than anything else: When he didn't follow the parameters of a stupid book for parents, the "quality times" with her father were very pleasant.

"You have changed my life a year ago. And it's _not_ that you entered in a smooth way precisely." Darkwing said with a hint of irony in his voice, but still squeezing the girl now ten years in his lap as they watched the sunset on the hills that separated Saint Canard from Duckburg, after a long day of fun. "I _still_ wonder how you did it, my little troublemaker."

"It's because I'm sweet, smart and adorable, and you know it." Gosalyn replied with a bright smile turning to see him: He had a grimace on his beak and arched eyebrows, but the deep love of his eyes remained intact, unalterable. And so, it was for a year and she was sure that it would continue for a long time. She pressed against him even more, closing her eyes and sighing happily. Darkwing immediately surrounded her with his arms.

"Yeah sure. _Wouldn't_ it be rather that you blackmailed me with unveiling my secret lair, huh?" He asked wryly as he leaned forward, causing the cape to fall on his shoulders, covering her in a warm purple cocoon. She just made an unintelligible noise, too comfortable to speak. He said nothing more, just cradled her against his chest, enjoying the silence and shared heat.

Was it too strange that after only a couple of days had passed in the lair, such a love like that would have been born? That lullaby wouldn't be was rather a kind of spell? He didn't know and now he was sure he didn't care a damn. All that _mattered_ now was Gosalyn, her contact, one of his hands on her back and the other on her reddish hair.

_"If it weren't for the Ramrod and Taurus Bulba incident, she wouldn't be here in my arms: She would still be with her grandfather..."_ No doubt that thought was something horrible and he punished himself mentally for it; but, even so... A part of his being, tiny but persistent, was grateful that that had happened, because that way she was there, right now, with him.

_II_

Life changes, feelings _change_. Darkwing Duck was sure of it. A year ago, he would have shot himself in the foot at the idea of reducing his 'work schedule' to live a mundane life surrounded by juice boxes, toys and appointments with the pediatrician... But he wouldn't change it for anything. Before Gosalyn, it was only an endless succession of cases and investigations, completely alone in the lair of the bridge tower, something routine, only differing from the criminal case of that moment... But with Gosalyn, every day was different; the things that occurred or happened with the energy ball that was his little girl was something that, although it almost destroyed his nerves, moved towards a more pleasant, less monotonous life.

That is why, despite everything, he was happy to have her by his side, and he was terrified that she would leave... Or _worse_, that they would take her away from him.

He wasn't referring exactly to social services (although that was always a thorn, since Drake always feared that his secret life would crash with his normal life and the authorities noticed something strange) but also his enemies... _Especially_ Negaduck.

"Come for me, Dorkwing!" His evil doppelgänger hissed in a poisonous tone while fighting in the vicinity of the bridge, while Launchpad and Gosalyn tried to defuse the bomb that the evil duck had placed to blow up the bridge and part of the buildings nearby. Negaduck's tough street fighting style was clashing with Darkwing's elegant martial arts movements. Launchpad was sweating while trying to see which cable was the one that had to be cut, there were three (blue, green and pink) and unfortunately, Negaduck crushed the remote control with his foot, making the situation almost to the nth power:

"Blue, green or pink… Darn, in those police movies they make everything so easy!" Launchpad said bringing the trembling knife to each of the cables... Until Gosalyn lost her patience:

"Let's see, we'll have to go random!" And at Launchpad's scream, the girl snatched the knife and cut the pink wire... Stopping the countdown, getting stuck between the seconds 5 and 4 before turning off... Negaduck gave a horrible squawk and kicked Darkwing in the stomach throwing him away.

"How did you know it was that one?! I had destroyed the remote control!"

Gosalyn looked at the enraged duck dressed in yellow with an air of understanding and pride: "I hate pink, and apparently you hate it too, so you connected it with the dismantling function..." Negaduck raised his eyebrows with malevolent interest: That little brat, whoever she was, she was too smart... More clever than the Foolish Five, definitely.

"Nothing bad, little girl; I suppose your assistants saved your ass, Dipwing... It wouldn't be bad to have a pupil to train on my own... And mold it _my way_..." Negaduck said in a dangerously silky voice while still looking at Gosalyn, which immediately stood still, between confused and frightened... In that, a low growl was heard below, while a hand closed on his right leg, squeezing it with an iron grip. Negaduck winced and looked down: Darkwing had approached him in absolute silence and then with a maneuver, smashed him to the ground. In his icy blue eyes was a fury that he had never seen before.

"You touch her... And _I'll_ kill you. I _swear_." Darkwing growled, still crushing him against the ground. Negaduck growled in turn and with one movement he let go himself and walked away, trying to search the flap of his suit for some of his weapons... To find nothing. "Oh, were you looking for this?" Darkwing said showing him the collection of weapons on the ground. Knowing that he had no choice, Negaduck searched his pockets and pulled out a helium balloon that quickly inflated, rising in the air.

"You _better_ take care of your back... And especially those of that brat of yours, Dipwing!" And, laughing evilly, he floated away into the dark clouds of the sky. Darkwing watched him go and then felt a small body against his side... He knew immediately who was.

"Are you hurt, dad?" Before that trembling voice, the masked mallard crouched down and surrounded the girl in a fierce hug. "Dad..."

"I _won't_ let him touch you, Gos." Her father murmured against her ear, feeling her tremble in his arms. "He must have scared you a lot, right?"

"Well... No, it's _not_ that I was really scared of him, but for you! That guy really fought dirty!" she exclaimed clinging to his neck tightly. Darkwing nodded and ordered Launchpad to take them back home.

Throughout the fly in the Thunderquack he never released her from his arms. And she didn't want to let go herself either.

_III_

Time kept going, adventures and missions kept coming. Gosalyn had gone from growing up in the middle of a laboratory to growing up in the middle of persecutions, fights and trips to save not only the city, but also the world. For an adventurous and spirited girl like her, there was nothing better, and if she had to go through her father's punishments and overprotective attitude, she would happily accept him. Although her very "_spirit_" makes her get into situations that would be inconceivable to another child, Gosalyn appreciated how much Drake cared for her. If there was something that she loved about all that almost neurotic attitude of the older duck, it was that she was loved again... She had gone from looking sadly and enviously to the other children in the orphanage who were happy with their new adoptive families, to now be involved in the overwhelming love of the most egotistical superhero in the universe. It was something simply surreal.

Whether as Drake Mallard or Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn could no longer conceive of life without him. Whether he was in the dark uniform with the purple cape or the salmon shirt with the green vest, nothing was like jumping on top of him, knocking him down, sitting on his lap and snuggling on his shoulder... And although at first she had _tried _to evoke her grampa in those gestures of affection, they had soon vanished: It was Drake. Only Drake. And his contact was all she needed. Nothing else.

It's assumed that when beginning to emerge the dawn of adolescence, a girl would usually have a poster of her favorite idol, like PowerLine **(1)** or any other... But she only had _him_. At school when the girls asked her about that actor or singer who was plaguing her dreams (or made her lose it) she shrugged and grimaced, saying that it was for silly girls... Never admitting that was _him_.

However, the school girls sensed who _he _was when they heard about the Darkwing fan club.

"Do you _like _Darkwing Duck?!" One of the girls screamed when she saw all the merchandise that the redhead had in her backpack one day after finishing classes. Annoying, Gosalyn took her things back.

"It's _just _a fan club that I did, because, well... Darkwing is a great superhero, he protects us all! He deserves _some _recognition!"

"Oh come on, Gos: When you create a fan club about _someone_, it's because that _someone _is plaguing your most secret... _dreams_" Her classmate said with malice, seeing with satisfaction that the blush of the tomboy duckling was comparable to the red of her hair. "Oh, you gave yourself away!"

Gosalyn was speechless for the first time, while the other girls whispered about him:

"Well, he's _not _bad though. He's a crimefighter and all that stuff. And he has a motorcycle, which makes him somewhat cool!"

"Besides, he's an older man. That's _much more_ attractive than the immature male idiots we have as classmates... Is like a sugar daddy!" Giggles followed that last part of the commentary.

"Besides that, that mysterious air that he has... _Really _those comic book superheroes who wear a mask look more interesting than those with a bare face..."

"Well, I have to say that it's _nothing _strange: For example, I have a _gigantic _crush for Gummy Man... Or rather of his appearance in the comics... (Hey, don't laugh at me, he's _cute_!) I'm so jealous of you, Gossie: At least your _crush _is real and who knows! Maybe you would become his Lois Lane."

"Sure, sure." Gosalyn muttered, putting her books in her locker, almost not feeling Honker Muddlefoot's shy greeting in her direction, feeling more than a blush, a burning sensation in her face.

_IV_

...And then the dark era would begin. The time that Drake _always _feared, rather than face Negaduck and his chainsaw with his hands tied (No, _ignore _that: Darkwing Duck could face even Negaduck even in a wheelchair! And he had done it _once_...!) ... And that time had come: Adolescence. Parties. Boys. _Boys_. **_Boys_**.

He had already experienced it when he had made the mistake of turning his daughter into something she wasn't, receiving the attention of boys in the school dance. No doubt he was _very _angry at the time: It was just a girl, _his _girl! This was honestly going to give him a huge headache when they started arriving at his house... Well, at least he had a gas gun given by S.H.U.S.H. that threw rays of particle disintegration for the "prospects" that were arriving, as well as considering damaging (_accidentally_) a vital organ at the time of inviting the future "aspirant to son-in-law" to be his sparring in a particularly energetic session of Quack-Fu.

But, when Gosalyn had told him at Thanksgiving dinner that she and Honker were starting to date, the shy nerd's organs had been _saved_. For now.

He watched them play (or rather, Honker watching her play) Whiffle Boy Ultimate X in the living room (since Drake flatly refused to let them go to her room) or see him helping her in her practice with the bow. (Once, while watching them practice in the yard, Drake joked that they should _recreate _the climax of _William Tell_.) Actually, Drake _should _be relieved, even happy: With Honker _everything _would go slowly, calmly, too calm, in fact. The masked mallard wouldn't have to go through the _monumental _stress of juggling with his secret identity every time the boyfriend in cuestion would be at home until the boy gained enough points of _confidence _to reveal his secret. It was Honker! They knew him from the beginning! There was _no _problem! It was even better, even: The quiet and peaceful Honker would _appease _the _fire _in the heart of his Gosalyn... Leaving the rest of the time where that fire would be _stoken_ by something (or _someone_) more... _Dangerous_.

"Come on, Dad... You can move _better _than that," the fierce redhead said while dodging or blocking the blows that her father threw at her. "Or did you start with the old-age _aches_?"

"_Old age?!_ I'm barely 42 years old, young lady: I'm in better shape than those American football players in your school." Darkwing said, throwing a right hook quickly but slightly reducing his strength to avoid hitting his baby girl. Quiverwing avoided the blow by a few millimeters, trying to throw some kick. "I have even fans of your age!"

"_Ewww_. That sounded _sooo _gross, dad," she replied, sliding on the floor to grab Darkwing's cloak and use it as a rope. "I just don't want to see a parody of _'American Beauty'_ in my own house..." Darkwing gave a short laugh.

"I'm _too _old to be a dirty old man at this point; Besides..." And after saying that and with an athletic maneuver, Darkwing turned, grabbing Quiverwing's arm and making her on her knees. "...Why _would _have another girl here to spoil and punish when she misbehaves when I already _have you_, sweetie?"

A silence of a few seconds, but somewhat uncomfortable, was felt. Gosalyn thanked the darkness of the Darkwing Tower to hide her faint but anguished blush. Why did she get like this? Then, regaining her calm, she slid her fingers along her father's sides, tickling him. The older duck began to laugh uncontrollably, leaning back, while his daughter continued to attack him relentlessly.

"You better do that, daddy: I'm your only girl," she said with a soft smile while still attacking him, making him squirm on the floor... Until Darkwing put his foot in to make her lose her balance, making her fall on him, laughing as much as him. Darkwing hugged her, feeling the young woman's body vibrate with small giggles.

"No problem, there is no one _but _you." No one." Drake muttered, resting the bottom of his beak on her top of her hair.

_V_

He saw her _every _time he fought with Dipwing. No matter the situation, there she was. Getting in the way, helping that clumsy pilot pelican to disrupt his plans... It was _simply _frustrating.

_Who _was that little brat, anyway? All he knew was that she looked too much like his brat in the Negaverse. (...To all these, what would have happened to her? Surely she would be with those idiots of the Friendly Four, so he didn't care _too _much...) ...And she would have stuck to Dipwing just like him, like a fucking tick... But here he could tell that the purple fool _cared _about that brat. _Much_. To the point of...

_"You touch her... And I'll kill you. I swear."  
_

Oooh yes, Negaduck had _really _believed it when he saw the expression in Dorkwing's eyes. He had _really _believed him capable of killing in that moment. It seemed that brat, whoever the hell she was, was Darkwing's weak point... That was very, very interesting.

What could he do to press that point? The imagination of the evil duck was immediately filled with images dotted with red... Of a small female body with her sand-colored feathers dotted with deep red, with her glassy eyes looking at him... Or rather one, because the other he would have emptied of her basin with a sharp hook. Or else smash her head and body with a crowbar like in a comic he had seen recently... **(2)** Ooooooh, it would be _great _to see the girl's shattered body while his eternal and mortal enemy looked her in pain... And then with a madly rage towards him. Ah, that would be a battle that Negaduck would love to fight...!

_VI_

Something Gosalyn had done since she was a child was snuggling with her father. This occurred more often when she had nightmares; That shouldn't be so rare with the insane amount of horror and _gore _movies and comics that the young Mallard girl had seen and read, but... Those shadows about about Taurus Bulba, that fall from more than sixty meters in the air... or, much worse still: Going back to see Darkwarrior Duck's red eyes or her grandfather's death once more. On one occasion she had made Drake believe that she was just kidding when she asked him if in S.H.U.S.H. they had some machine to erase the memory... When she _wished_ she _could _erase those images from her mind... When that happened, Gosalyn got up (whatever the time) and walked (quiet, very quietly) to the main room.

Certainly Drake had been scared to death the first time he felt her in his bed. And in fact he had let out such a shriek of surprise that the Ratcatcher's alarm sounded, still being meters underground from the house. (And, unsurprisingly, Launchpad didn't wake up). When, on the verge of bursting, Drake had asked her what she was doing there, the words _"I had a nightmare"_ spoken by her in a sad whisper had left him like a deflated balloon. In those moments, Drake would slowly lie back on the sheets and say:

"Oh Gosalyn... Come here, little one." And without hesitation, Gosalyn would slide down the sheets until she was curled up on his side, burying her face in his chest, hearing that faint patter, feeling that heat... _his _heat... that wouldn't compare with any other...

..._Not even _with Honker's heat.

And at that moment, Gosalyn was petrified between the slow and deep breathing movements (and accompanied by some snoring) of her father, sleeping peacefully and holding her daughter against him as if he was a child hugging his favorite stuffed animal.

...She had _just _compared her father's hug with those of her boyfriend and, in fact, she placed the former as superior to the latter? Seriously?

She sweated cold. She realized that this comparison wasn't the first time it appeared. Honker's hugs, shy, soft, gentle... They always paled in front of those hugs so vigorous, anxious and so strong from Drake... With the brutal honesty that characterized her, Gosalyn took a self-test: How _many _times she had _compared _her boyfriend's hugs with her father's? How many times did she seem to barely feel Honker's slender arms and narrow chest around her and her subconscious imagined being in those strong arms of the masked mallard squeezing her as if he was going to take all her oxygen out? The lapidary response had made her shiver in such a way she looked like Megavolt had passed electricity from her tail to her beak.

"Gos? Are you alright, honey?" She heard his father mutter. The young woman remained silent, so overwhelmed by this jumble of feelings that she could only do the _only _thing that occurred to her and what seemed right to her: Holding to her father tightly. "Hey, it's ok, I'm here, it's ok." He said in whispers stroking her red hair. Immediately she relaxed in his arms, as she had _always _done. "That's better... Do you want me to sing to you, sweetheart?" Feeling her nod against the hollow of his neck, Drake laughed softly and kissed her forehead. "_'Rest your head, Little Girl Blue, come and paint dreams on your pillow...'"_

And melting like a piece of butter in a pancake, Gosalyn closed her eyes and smiled, as the song floated in the gloom of the room like a ghost.

**. . .**

The rain knocked on the windows, although for the redhead duckling they sounded far, far away. She concentrated on the rhythmic, constant, powerful pounding hidden behind his sleeping shirt, behind his warm chest where she had always found refuge and from which she wished to merge. That pounding drowned out the thud of the rain, the dry ticking of the clock. It was as if that was the _only _real thing, the only thing worth listening to... She smiled more broadly when she felt the faint touches of his fingers, his soft caresses on her neck and on her cheeks, as if he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't have cold... Hehe, even if they had absolutely nothing under the blankets, she would be as if she had fever, because it wasn't any other place where she felt warmer, safer, than in her father's embrace... That last _image_, with the two of them _being _like the day they hatched from the egg, under his blankets, with their hearts beating as if they were one... That made her heart _warm_... As well as _heating _the _deepest _part of her, still too raw but already latent, already turgid.

...However she couldn't help feeling it too, the blackness that remains after consuming the fireworks or the nothingness of the bubbles when bursting... The ax of the overwhelming reality that was obvious, but still, came to remind her: _That was impossible_. It was better to stay that way, it was the right thing, the ideal. Gosalyn should keep herself in the comfort zone of the typical teenage _crush _that although it devours you inside and spits your bones _without _mercy, it will _eventually _leave. You grow, you mature... You change. (Life changes, feelings change...)

Then what? She had no answer to that, she better stay that way, letting life pass. And meanwhile...

"Dad, can we make pancakes?"

"I guess so. _Now?_" He asked in a sleepy voice and with the feeling that a crane would have to get him out of there. Gosalyn snuggled against him more.

"_No_... Five more minutes."

* * *

Drake nodded with narrowed eyes as he felt the young girl snuggle more against his chest. _"Five more minutes..."_ she had requested. Why _only _five minutes? Why _couldn't _it be ten, twenty, three hundred...? Why _not _eternity itself, although in itself that was impossible...? He let out a sigh. He _knew _he was being the height of the selfish by having that kind of desire. That was impossible and simply ridiculous, the analytical hero would say in his mind; she has to grow up and she is going to leave the nest someday, the responsible adult would also say in his mind... Soon, she will finish high school, then university, and from there she will follow the path she wants and by which he has molded her and placed his seal on her. But...

Drake squeezed her even harder in his arms, not hearing from her one of her typical moans of protest (_"Daddy, you're suffocating me!"_), but a sigh of happiness... or a _satisfaction _one? He had no idea. The desire to always _have _her, to _keep _her always... To _retain _(_chain_) her with him and never give her to anyone (not to Launchpad,_ much less_ to Honker... _Only _to him, _only _to him)... What did that come to? To his pathological selfishness or rather to a primary, _unspeakable _selfishness, coming from that dark part of his mind that was grateful for the Ramrod incident years ago...?

And now that? He did not know, he didn't want to know it. And he didn't want to say it either... Some things are better left unsaid.

**. . . **

If the masked mallard's selfishness was _unspeakable_... the selfishness of his doppelgänger was ten... _No_, ten thousand times worse. The things he imagined doing to the red-haired girl were increasingly cruel, the ways of torturing Darkwing Dork with her were increasingly twisted... Her pleas changed the tone... Screams of pain that he imagined of the little duckling were less abd less about pain, but more loudly, more desperate... more _torrid_. _More sordid._

That sounded a lot more fun than simply cut down her life without using her for something more productive... Negaduck had _seen _her: The way she disobeyed the masked mallard in almost everything, in all the problems she got into... Dipwing was a complete moron if he _really _believed that his brat would be a goody-two shoes like him! That he was going to train her to turn her into Quiverwing Quack! (What a stupid superhero name, according to Negs...) No! Dipwing was _just _fooling himself! It was obvious, it was fucking obvious: Gosalyn Mallard was _born _for _evil_.

Why content himself with _using _her simply as a way to torture his twin at the very moment... when Negaduck could do so in the long term? He was fed up with the Fearsome... Not, the Foolish Four. They were totally inept, even with their superpowers... he needed _someone _competent at his side. He could do it... and he _would _do it. He would take Gosalyn _away _from Darkwing and _have _her only for him; he would _corrupt _her to the point of completely _molding _her to his liking and then place _his seal _on her. He would make her his own, in **_every _**sense of the word. Her mind, her heart, her body would be totally his. A heiress... No, a crime queen. _His _queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> (1) The pop singer of the movie "A Goofy Movie". Since Darkwing Duck and DuckTales are related, why not? :D 
> 
> (2) Reference to the way the Joker killed Jason Todd (Robin) in Batman: Death on the Family


End file.
